The two areas under active investigation are concerned with the process of mitosis in cultured mammalian cells and aspects of the synthesis of adenovirus-specific RNA in lytically infected and transformed mammalian cells. In particular, the following areas concerning mitosis are being studied: an analysis of RNA synthesis by preparations of isolated metaphase chromosomes and an analysis of the synthesis and fate of the polypeptides of the inner nuclear envelope. In regards to the adenovirus specific RNA two specific questions are under investigation: the possibility of non-conservative cleavage in vivo occuring at the 5' end of the RNA transcript and the site of incorporation of adenosine analogues in specific portions of the nuclear viral transcript.